


Off Limits

by engineerleopoldfitz (aching_for_distance), Traviosita9124



Series: dom!Fitz-verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aching_for_distance/pseuds/engineerleopoldfitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jemma needs something other than playtime. Maybe they both do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

Fitz couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. 

He’d spent his afternoon exchanging flirtatious - and occasionally somewhat scandalous - texts with Jemma while he’d been stuck in a mind-numbing refresher course for one of his technical certifications. Reality was he could pass the exam again in his sleep and he was only bothering with the refresher because they’d made it mandatory this year. And so his attention had been elsewhere for the four hours he’d been trapped in the classroom.

Given the tone of their banter, he’d come home and immediately gone to find his girlfriend, more than ready to have some fun after his boring afternoon. Something wasn’t right though. Despite the steady flicks of his tongue between her thighs and the restless shift of her hips, Jemma wasn’t all there with him. He’d made the mistake of not recognizing that once before - he’d be damned if he did it again. Just as he shifted his weight, intending to crawl up over her and figure out what was wrong, Jemma proved their synchronicity once again. 

He was expecting to hear a request for something - not her safe word. It trickled into his ear and he froze, eyes wide, before scrambling up the bed to loosen her hands. 

Jemma sighed as she felt her bonds give way, the silk of Fitz’ tie loosening around her wrists enough to let her bring them back into her body. She took a minute to soak in the feel of her boyfriend hovering above her, although she knew she couldn’t wait too long. Knowing the Scot, his nerves were twisting his stomach now that she’d whispered the monosyllabic word into his ear. It felt strange having her wrists bare, and she rubbed at them quickly before working her fingers beneath the second tie he’d used as a blindfold. 

She glanced up at him, hazel eyes conflicted as they flitted over his face. There was a part of her that felt guilty; she had been texting him all day, suggesting activities meant for the privacy of their bedroom (even sending one picture that perhaps displayed a little too much cleavage for a strictly professional setting) only to call him off once they got there. Her lips twisted downward as she looked away, oddly anxious about meeting Fitz’ gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, fingers falling back to her wrists. “My brain just isn’t there.” 

“No, no, no, hey…” Fitz absolutely hated that half-guilty, half-embarrassed expression and regretful tone. 

He fumbled the sheet up over them as he hurried to stretch out, arms reaching to draw her in against him. “Dinna apologize. Tha’s what it’s for. ‘M sorry I didna stop sooner - I though’ I was imaginin’ it at first.” Dropping a line of kisses up over the curve of Jemma’s shoulder, Fitz tipped his head so his forehead was against her hair, his nose brushing Jemma’s ear. “Is no good if you’re no’ into it.” 

Fitz absolutely meant that. He never wanted Jemma to feel like she had to pretend to like something or that she ever had to do anything with him that she wasn’t interested in or in the mood for. Her safe word really was meant for that - it called a screeching halt to anything and everything, no matter how much Fitz’ hormones might protest. He was glad to know that she felt comfortable in using it, even if she seemed unhappy she’d needed to, and Fitz only cuddled her closer at the thought. 

If it was even possible, Jemma loved him even more in that moment than she had before which was saying something. She had had her share of boyfriends who would have groused at her about calling them off, begging and pleading for her to let them continue, but not Fitz. It was so like him to focus on her, to kiss and cuddle and stick near to her instead of making Jemma feel guilty. Craning her neck, she pressed a kiss of her own to his forehead before settling back against the pillow to watch him. 

“Today was odd at work,” she murmured, observing the way Fitz’ eyes darted down to her mouth before coming back to her eyes. “Evers was in and out of our lab, demanding answers. I wanted this, I did, but… my brain won’t cooperate.” Even saying that aloud made Jemma feel a bit guilty. While her mind was back on her work, Fitz was here, in the moment with her, as evidenced by his still-strong erection against her bare hip. 

He didn’t need her explanation, really he didn’t. Part of the trust inherent in playing in a D/s relationship was that if your sub used her safe word, playtime was over, no questions asked. At least, not until debriefing once they both were calm and ready to talk about it. He listened though, and nodded when Jemma finished. “Is okay, baby girl, really. We’ve had this talk before- I’ve go’ two hands, I can take care o’ myself if I need to. If you’re no’ in the mood, all y’ have t’ do is tell me.” 

He brushed another kiss against her shoulder, shifting the arm draped over Jemma’s middle so he could rub his hand over her arm. She still seemed tense in his hold and Fitz wanted her to relax, knowing everything was fine. Giving her body a little tug, he urged Jemma up onto her side so he could get his arms around her properly. “What would y’ like t’ do with the rest o’ the evenin’?” he asked, “I’ll need t’ take a minute for myself, bu’ after that y’ can have all my attention if y’ want it. Or I can bugger off and let y’ relax.” 

The easy way he took her words caused Jemma’s lips to twitch upward as she leaned toward Fitz. “I’m not sure, to be honest. Clearly my first plan didn’t work out.” Jemma pulled the covers up over her shoulder as she wrinkled her nose at Fitz, a clear indication that she was creeping closer back to her baseline. 

“Go on,” she encouraged, giving Fitz’ arm a small squeeze, “take care of yourself. I’ll figure it out in the meantime.” She watched as her boyfriend slipped out from beneath their covers, taking a moment to appreciate the view of his arse as he disappeared around the door frame before collapsing back into the covers. As much as she was certain that he had been honest with her when it came to not being disappointed, that didn’t mean Jemma wasn’t a bit disappointed herself. 

She really had been looking forward to alone time with him, and the full mental and physical relaxation that came from reaching orgasm. It was a different kind of frustrating, and Jemma found herself groaning as she crawled out of bed and found her robe. Needing something mindless, she straightened the covers before wandering out of their shared bedroom and into the kitchen. Eyes lighting on an unopened bottle of wine, Jemma quickly found the corkscrew and got to work. 

A glass of wine and just lounging somewhere with Fitz sounded like just the thing she needed. 

It didn’t take Fitz long to handle business. After all, he had a storehouse of quite vivid memories to choose from now, all starring Jemma. Along with all the fantasies of things they hadn’t gotten around to yet, too. Leaned against the bathroom counter, his hand still idly stroking himself, it occurred to Fitz that Jemma hadn’t indulged herself with a long bath for a while. Washing his hands and quickly scrubbing away the small mess he’d made, Fitz set himself to lighting candles and filling the tub. 

There was silence from the other room, and eventually Fitz wrapped a towel around his waist before looking for her. 

Finding her in the kitchen, leaned against the counter there much as he’d been in the bathroom, Fitz padded over to her, one hand outstretched. “C’mon. Bring the wine.” 

Jemma quirked a brow at him when he found her, eyes trailing down to where he’d twisted the navy towel around his slim waist before traveling back to meet his eyes. She was curious what he had planned; after all, he’d asked her what she wanted to do, and right about now curling up on the sofa with him and watching some TV sounded just about perfect. Still, she trusted Fitz, and wrapping her fingers around the neck of the bottle, allowed it to dangle lazily as she followed him back down the hall and into the bathroom. 

A grin broke over her face as she stepped through the door, and Jemma found herself leaning against the frame as Fitz turned back to look at her, clearly waiting for her reaction. He had not only run a bath for her, complete with her favorite almond-honey bubble bath, but had lit the candles for a bit of mood lighting. Seeing she was pleased, he dropped his towel right where he stood, allowing it to crumple on the floor as he stepped into the bath and made himself comfortable. 

The boyish grin Fitz was wearing was irresistible, and without hesitation Jemma quickly disrobed and flicked off the overhead lights. The few candles in the tiny space allowed for plenty of light to see by, and she made sure she set the bottle within easy reach before stepping in herself. Fitz automatically repositioned himself, making a space for Jemma to sit, and she settled in his lap before reclining back against his chest. 

“This was a good idea,” she said, raising her glass to her lips for a quick sip. “Much better than my plan of cuddling on the couch.” 

His eyes were fixed on her, pleased when her face lit up at the sight of a bath. Fitz had originally planned to let Jemma enjoy it on her own and give her some quiet time to resettle, but he found he didn’t want to leave her. And so he ended up sinking into the hot water first, leaning back into the curve of the tub and watching as Jemma slipped out of her robe. 

The novelty of being privileged to see Jemma Simmons nude still hadn’t worn off and he wasn’t sure it ever would. She so often downplayed her curves that it still sometimes stunned him. And of course, just like now, the very thought of them made Fitz want to touch, so he was grateful when she wasted no time in joining him. 

Once she was settled, Fitz curled his arms around Jemma’s waist, tipping his head slightly to make room for hers against his shoulder. Splaying his hands over her stomach, his thumbs traced idle arcs over her skin, faintly disturbing the water. This had quickly become one of his favorite parts of their relationship - above playtime even. The quiet moments they got to share when they could simply touch and be touched without expectation happened often enough, but Fitz treasured them. “Love you,” he whispered, turning enough to brush a kiss against Jemma’s forehead. 

She anticipated him, feeling the muscles of his chest bunch against her back as he twisted to face her, so Jemma was able to tip her own face toward him and meet his kiss as she murmured, “Love you, too.” A year ago, before they had become involved, she never would have imagined this would be her relationship with Fitz. She suspected that even then, long before she was ready to admit her attraction to herself, she had wanted him. Jemma just hadn’t been sure whether the risk to their friendship and partnership was worth it. Now, she knew better. 

There was no way she’d ever be willing to give up having all of Fitz. She got to see every facet of him: the brilliant, grouchy engineer who kept their superiors on their toes, the nerd who could talk for hours about Doctor Who and Star Trek, the lover who could - and was happy to - make her see stars on a nightly basis if she so desired, and most importantly, the man who loved her simply for who she was, faults and all. It wasn’t even a matter of him merely saying it, although he certainly did that, but it was in the way he treated her. Soft, reverent touches and surprising her with things she never would have thought to do for herself. 

Jemma hummed and stretched against Fitz, enjoying the almost lackadaisical patterns his thumbs were tracing over her skin. Between the heat of the bath, the way he was touching her, and the wine, she felt incredibly loose and free, all of the tension she’d felt at work that day draining away. Fitz’ hands began wandering, his fingers meandering over her hips and down to the tops of her thighs, pulling a low hum from Jemma as she pressed into the sensation. 

“Feels nice,” she slurred, words becoming lazier the more she relaxed. “Do that again?”

Fitz’ eyes had drifted shut at some point. He didn’t need to see Jemma. He knew her body language well enough by now that with her draped against him like this, he could figure out whether she was comfortable or not without looking. Smiling faintly at her fuzzy speech, Fitz chuckled and pressed his fingers more firmly against her skin, shifting from idle movement to a more deliberate massage. Moving up her thighs and up Jemma’s torso again, Fitz brought his hands up to curl over Jemma’s shoulders from the front, his fingers gently kneading the muscles there. 

“Still feel good?” he asked, voice quiet and low. In the silence of their flat, he didn’t need to raise his voice and break the intimacy built between them. In fact, he almost wished he could blow the candles out and leave them together in the dark and focused on each other through touch alone. 

Jemma merely nodded and let slip a quiet moan as his fingers pressed into the tight muscles of her shoulders, trusting that her boyfriend would pick up on her obvious approval. The angle was unusual, certainly a switch from what Fitz did when he usually rubbed her back, but that didn’t mean it felt any less pleasurable. He took his time, starting with her shoulders and working his way down her arms, making sure they were loose and relaxed all the way down to her wrists. 

Once there, Fitz paused, and Jemma felt him pluck the wine glass from her now-lax fingertips. She stirred just enough to toss him a playfully annoyed look as he finished the last of her wine and set the glass off to the side of the tub. “I suppose that’s payment for services rendered?” she pondered aloud, eyes slipping shut once more as she relaxed more fully and slipped lower in the water as Fitz continued his massage. He’d turned his attention to her chest now, fingers skimming around her breasts, and Jemma began to feel the faintest stirrings of arousal as he continued. 

She doubted she’d be in the mood to do anything about it tonight, but it felt quite good all the same, and she was perfectly contented to maneuver her arms out of Fitz’ way so he had more room to work. 

Fitz laughed softly. “Baby girl, you werena goin’ t’ finish it. You’re half-asleep anyway,” he pointed out. “I know is still fairly early, but let’s go curl up in bed. We don’ have anything tha’ has t’ be done tonight.” The longer he soaked here in the tub with Jemma and the more he thought about it, the more Fitz was content to while away the evening not doing a damned thing. Hopefully Jemma was inclined to do the same. 

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind if it led to him getting a full night of sleep, either. He’d always been a night owl, but every now and then, even he needed to catch up on rest. Catching Jemma around the waist and cradling her against his chest, Fitz brought them both up in the tub, sitting up instead of lazily slouched down into the water. 

Jemma groaned in protest of their movement, although she did appreciate the way Fitz kept her pressed close to his chest. As much as she could see the logic in his argument, and knew they’d be much more comfortable cuddled up together in bed, she still hadn’t been quite ready to make herself move. It took her a moment longer, but eventually she managed to force herself forward to pull the drain on the tub and, bracing herself on the sides, pushed herself to standing. 

She caught Fitz glancing her over, his look rather appraising, as she reached for a towel, and Jemma couldn’t help her self-satisfied smirk. Ever since they’d gotten together, he’d always done an exceptional job demonstrating his interest and it never failed to make Jemma smile. Nor did it ever fail to stroke her ego. “C’mon,” she encouraged, stepping out of the tub to finish drying off. “You tempted me out of here with promises of cuddling. I expect you to make good on them.” 

Trusting Fitz would follow, Jemma hung her now-damp towel up on the hook behind the door and wandered back to their shared room. Once there, she considered, briefly, putting on at least a pair of knickers but ultimately decided against it. Fitz had been right; she’d been half asleep in the tub, and she was still feeling sleepy enough that putting on clothing seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. Instead she slipped between the still-rumpled sheets and made herself comfortable waiting for the engineer. 

On any other night, if Jemma hadn’t made it quite clear she wasn’t in the mood for anything sexual, Fitz would have taken the opportunity presented to him, having Jemma’s ass almost directly in front of his face. As it was though, he kept his hands and mouth to himself, only his eyes wandering over her curves as she ran the towel over her body. He only hauled himself up once she’d stepped away, catching his own towel and hurriedly working to catch up to her. 

Fitz didn’t bother getting dressed either, especially not with Jemma forgoing her pajamas. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been lovers for months now, knowing each other’s bodies almost as well as their own. Pajamas were for comfort more than anything these days, but being skin to skin when there wasn’t even a hint of desire about it was a different sort of pleasure. Given Jemma had called him off earlier but was eager to cuddle, Fitz wasn’t willing to give that up. 

He slipped in beside her, getting the pillows situated and drawing one of the blankets up before settling on his back, offering his arm to Jemma. “I did promise cuddling,” he said, “So c’mere.” 

Jemma easily fit herself into place against him, pressing her chest flush against him and slipping her thigh between his own as she curled an arm over his waist. It effectively molded them together, something Jemma was more than happy to experience after the day she’d had. The change in their personal relationship had resulted in a subtle shift at work, too; while no one dare suggested that they be split up entirely - their work together was by far valuable enough to override any concerns about Section 17 - Jemma had noticed that they were separated more often now for conferences and training. And, while not ideal in her mind, it was mostly tolerable. That is, except for days like the one she’d experienced. 

“I missed you today.” Her words came out muffled thanks to the way she’d pressed her face in against Fitz’ shoulder, her lips just skimming across the skin there. “Evers wouldn’t leave me be. She had question after question about that new polymer we’ve been developing for the redesigned flak jackets… I kept explaining it to her, showing her our research, but she just…” Jemma sighed, trying to think of a way to say what she was thinking without sounding like a total bitch. “I don’t understand how someone who was admitted to SciTech and was assigned to SciOps could be so utterly dense when asked to look at a simple lab report.” 

Fitz shifted slightly to accommodate Jemma draping herself over him, draping his arm around her shoulders so he could continue rubbing her back. It was always nice to know that as much as Fitz was compelled to touch her, Jemma loved having his hands on her, so it generally worked out for the both of them. Indeed, Jemma stretched and snuggled in a little closer at the first pass down her spine. He didn’t think she even consciously realized it, given she almost immediately started talking about Evers. 

Her accounting of her day had the corners of his mouth twitching into a frown, although it only lasted a moment or two. “‘M startin’ t’ think there’s nothin’ wrong with Evers’ brain, lass. Have y’ ever noticed she rarely comes into the lab when I’m there? I could hardly pick her out of a crowd, an’ yet when I’m off doin’ other things she suddenly has reasons t’ stop in.” An unreasonable twinge of something pinged away in Fitz’ chest. Jemma hadn’t given the slightest indication she was unhappy or looking for something - or someone - else, but there was always be the memory of how often and widely she’d dated before him. 

If something ever happened, Jemma would have no trouble finding someone else. She’d never shown any interest in other women, so Evers really didn’t have much of a chance, but the idea of someone else sniffing around still made him wary. More importantly, it made Fitz consider if he was still treating Jemma as she deserved. The answer was still yes, as far as he could tell, so he tried not to let on that his thoughts had even drifted in that direction. “She obviously hasna caught on that competence would catch your attention faster than ineptitude,” he said casually, tone teasing, “So I’ve still got nothin’ t’ worry about.”

Fitz’ hand drifted further down to palm her arse, warm, and wide, and possessive, causing Jemma to press herself closer and grin. She had been ready to write off her boyfriend’s theory, but if that was the reaction she was going to get, she might have to let it go. She quite liked when he went possessive on her, and she pressed a series of quick kisses to his shoulder before settling against him once more. 

“Competent or no, I am very happily attached,” Jemma countered, her own fingers skimming over Fitz’ side. “She’ll have to look elsewhere for a date.” The truth was, as flattering as the biochemist found the idea of having a not-so-secret admirer, she couldn’t imagine wanting anyone other than the man who was lying beside her. They were perfectly suited - mentally, emotionally, and physically - and she had no desire to go looking for anyone or anything else. “Although, it couldn’t hurt if you were around a bit more… let the poor girl down gently.” 

“Well, if SHIELD would stop sendin’ me all over an’ let me get some work done…” Fitz had grown a bit frustrated in the last few months when their supervisors began splitting them up. They’d both noticed the change almost immediately, but there wasn’t much to be done short of giving the leadership at SciOps an ultimatum about their partnership and neither of them were willing to use up that much political clout at one time just yet. “We’ve been playin’ along with section 17 and basically followin’ ‘don’ ask, don’ tell’, but… Maybe we need t’ make a bit of a scene. What are they goin’ t’ do? Fire us?” 

Fitz shifted closer to Jemma, coming up onto his side to face her. His free hand found the other half of her arse, tugging her in more snugly against him. The idea that anyone might take her away from him made him nervous, but also made him more determined to make sure Jemma had no reason to want to leave. “We’re geniuses. I’m sure we can figure out a time an’ place where Evers would be sure t’ see.” 

Jemma drew back, not enough to really pull away from him but enough so Fitz could see her arch her brow as she took in his words. He was right, naturally. They were one of, if not the most, productive teams working at SciOps. They cleared more projects and achieved better results than any other duo had to date; even if they were found to be in violation of Section 17 (and honestly, they weren’t the only pair), she very much doubted that anything would be done. After all, SHIELD had barely batted an eye when they’d moved in together, and the rumors of a romantic relationship that had swirled around them since. 

“A bit of snogging in a supply closet? Or should you just get a bit of light beneath-the-lab-coat groping in where she could see?” Jemma suggested, propping her head up on a hand. As happened so often around Fitz, Jemma found herself smiling without consciously meaning to. The idea of the two of them pawing at each other like teens where others might find them was amusing, considering they both took pains to avoid obvious public displays of affection in the name of remaining professional. “Let’s be honest, no matter what she sees, it’ll spread quickly enough after that. Evers seems to be the source of 90% of the gossip that circulates in the labs.” 

“Well, tha’ might be a good reason for her t’ avoid me, too. Everyone knows I hate hearin’ about everyone else’s personal stuff,” Fitz chuckled. He’d made it very clear soon after their arrival at SciOps that he neither cared nor would tolerate others telling tales about each other in his presence. Granted, he didn’t like very many of their colleagues to start with - Fitz was difficult to please on a good day - and outright impossible on his worst. Other than Jemma and his bosses, he had no reasons to buddy up to anyone and the few others he liked didn’t waste time on such childish behavior. 

He considered Jemma’s idea and shook his head. “Nothin’ quite so deliberate. Let’s just play it by ear, an’ if the opportunity arises, we’ll make a little scene. Besides, you’re a terrible actress an’ would give away tha’ we’d planned it withou’ even meanin’ to,” Fitz said teasingly. He adored Jemma, but he wasn’t blind to her failings. Improvisation was one of them. 

Dropping a kiss on her nose, Fitz settled deeper into the pillows, using his grip on Jemma’s arse to draw her halfway up over him as he turned onto his back. “I’m no’ sure if I want Evers t’ see it directly or let her only hear it through everyone else, really,” he said only to shake his head a moment later. “No. Who am I kiddin’. If she thinks she’s going t’ flirt with my girlfrien’ then I damn well want her to see that you’re taken.” 

Jemma easily went along with his tugging, her limbs going slack as she practically melted against him. Fitz, for all of his prickly demeanor with outsiders, was a world class cuddler when they were home and his chest was easily her favorite pillow. Getting both was enough to cause her to ignore the jab at her ability as an actress, even if said jab was, in fact, less of a jab and more cold hard truth than she’d care to admit. 

“You don’t even know she has a crush on me,” she gently reminded him as she stifled a yawn against his sternum. While she found the idea flattering, Jemma realized her boyfriend was highly biased as far as she was concerned. Yes, she was attractive and had had her share of admirers, but he could be jumping to conclusions where Evers was concerned. “Besides,” she added, shifting so she could look up at him without moving from her comfortable position, “you’re it for me, Fitz. Doesn’t matter who comes calling. I’m spoken for.” 

Fitz shifted his hand to stroke her back, fingertips idly trailing up Jemma’s spine. He’d spent so long convinced that he’d never have a chance with Jemma that even after months of being with her, he still couldn’t believe it sometimes. He’d never been with someone he simply could just be around, without pressure to be anything but himself, until Jemma. Fitz would have loved her for that alone, but with Jemma being who she was he never stood a chance. Knowing she felt the same way humbled him sometimes, especially when she chose to openly declare herself his. 

The possessive part of him, the same one that made him dominant in the bedroom, perked its head up and Fitz tried to push it back down. He was possessive of Jemma and her time and attention, but she willingly gave it without him asking. It was the idea that Evers might try to steal any of that away from him that he hated. “You know tha’, and I know tha’,” Fitz agreed easily. “But Evers, if she has a crush on you, an’ I totally understand if she does,” he teased, grinning lazily down at her, “Evers doesna know that. I feel the need t’ educate her.” 

His fingers finally made it up to the back of Jemma’s neck, cradling it with long, warm fingers. The grin faded to something more serious, intent, as he leaned down to press a slow and thorough kiss to Jemma’s mouth. “You’re mine, baby girl. An’ until or unless y’ tell me t’ get gone, I’m goin’ t’ take offense t’ anyone thinkin’ otherwise,” Fitz whispered against her mouth. 

With the confident persona Fitz projected, both at the lab and in the bedroom, it could be difficult to remember at times how uncertain he could be. Jemma had caught a hint of that as he spoke to her, even though he’d caused her brain to short circuit with a rather heady kiss just prior. As if she’d ever dream of giving him up after all they’d been through together. For as long as she’d tried to deny it, tried to believe the lie that they were and could just be friends and be happy leaving it there, the fact of the matter was that Fitz was the only one for her. Giving him up would never be an option. 

Jemma sighed against his mouth and gave him a lackadaisical grin as she scooted further up his body, drawing their eyes level. She was struck by just how much she loved him, how adored and cherished Fitz made her feel and how all she wanted was to return the favor. If that meant being more demonstrative while at work, she was happy to go along with it. “There are more cost and time effective ways to tell the world I’m yours,” she murmured, propping her chin on his chest. “I mean, if we really want to make sure everyone's clear on the subject, I should just show up with ‘Property of Leopold Alexander Fitz’ stamped across my arse.” 

Fitz startled at her words, then quirked an eyebrow at her. “Um. Excuse me?” he said immediately. “Tha’ would still mean you’d have to show it t’ someone, and I dinna fancy you showin’ everyone your arse. Mine.” He teased, giving it a squeeze where his other hand still had hold of it. “I do sort o’ like the idea o’ markin’ you, but tha’s a bit much, I think.” As much as he liked the idea of there being a public symbol that she was his, Fitz wasn’t going to ask it of her. 

First of all, if there was going to be something symbolic, Fitz wasn’t ready for a ring no matter how much he loved Jemma. And her suggestion - something like a tattoo - would be a permanent mark on her body. Feeling very much awake now instead of his earlier lazy, post-bath relaxation, Fitz shook his head. “Yeah, I’d never ask tha’ of you. I know what we’ve go’. I dinna need t’ mark you with it, even if I do ge’ a little out o’ sorts when other people sniff aroun’.” 

Jemma had ducked her face against his chest, allowing the rumble of his speaking to soothe her. She hadn’t expected Fitz to be quite so pensive about her suggestion; in truth, she hadn’t meant for him to take it seriously at all. It had only been meant as a joke, but the more that she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She was happy to be known as Fitz’, more so thanks to the fact that he seemed so hesitant to ask that of her. 

“You’re not asking,” she answered, lifting her eyes towards his once more. “In fact, I suggested it. Leo… I-” Jemma paused, sucking in a deep breath as she tried to find a way to phrase what she wanted to say without sounding like a complete lunatic. “I like the idea of having something tangible, of being able to look down at my ankle or wrist or hip and seeing something that I know you put there.” 

“Hey…” he murmured when Jemma hid against him, automatically stroking her hair and looking to soothe her. Fitz worried he’d said something wrong and was just about to ask when she spoke up, professing her interest in a tattoo. His previous concern was that Jemma would see it as an expectation of some sort, but this - knowing she wanted a physical claim of his choosing on her body… That part of him he’d been pushing aside came rushing forward and he found himself grinning at her.

“Alrigh’, if you’re sure… I’ll start thinkin’ about it. Might take me a bit t’ find somethin’ suitable, but I’ll figure it out,” he offered. “I want somethin’ we’ll both be happy with. An’ it willna be my name, I promise. At most, I might sneak in a FitzSimmons reference.” Fitz absolutely didn’t want anything that blatant. He’d much prefer something meaningful to them, the sort of thing they’d have to explain to anyone else seeing the ink. It was a permanent mark and Fitz wouldn’t - couldn’t - take that lightly. Especially not when it meant Jemma was thinking forever, same as he was. 

Fitz had seemed to be so genuinely pleased by her declaration, his face breaking into a wide grin and his blue eyes shining, that Jemma couldn’t help but giggle. She loved that expression, almost as much as she loved knowing she’d been the one to put it there, and pressed up to kiss him once more. “I’m sure, Fitz, and I trust you’ll come up with something I love. It’s something we can keep talking about.” 

That settled, Jemma felt sleep beginning to tug at her once more, and slipped off to the side. As comfortable as it was to lounge atop Fitz, neither of them would get much sleep if she tried to stay there for the night. “Maybe,” she squeezed out around a yawn, “once you have an idea you like, you could try sketching it on me? See how it actually looks on my skin versus on paper?” 

“Alrigh’,” he agreed, his mind already sorting through and discarding ideas. Fitz could hear the weariness creeping back into Jemma’s voice. He lifted his arm when she slipped to the side, letting it settle around her shoulders and keeping her close to his side as she resettled. “We can talk more about it in the mornin’. Go t’ sleep, lass,” Fitz urged as he left a kiss on Jemma’s forehead. 

She’d had a rough day and sleep would help to soothe her nerves - and Fitz’. There was still a little thread underneath everything else where he was worrying that he hadn’t done enough for her when he’d gotten home and further thrown her off. Even though he’d finally gotten it together with the bath and the cuddling, Fitz wanted to be sure that he hadn’t played into Jemma’s discomfort and right now he wasn’t at all sure of that. Knowing the only thing he could do would be to wait until morning, Fitz nestled deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner morning would come.


End file.
